Jennifer and Peter
by Gamergirl1995
Summary: Read the first chapter which is the introduction and there is your summary. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

So, this is my first fanfic and here is the introduction

Rated M for later Chapters

Introduction

A young girl was walking in the woods after a long day working at the tavern. Walking along the path she normally travels. Sensing that she is not alone she starts to run. _Don't stop running. DON'T STOP! _She keeps thinking. All of a sudden there is a wall she runs into knocking her back, falling to the ground and tumbling down a large hole in the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 The Well

Hey I will separate the P.O.V.'s by the line of X's and the end of the chapter will end like that ass well.

Hey please review I'll reply to you in the chapter notes at the end.

TY

Gamergirl

XX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XX

The Well

Laying in a pool of water the last thing Jennifer remembers is seeing a young man's face at the opening.

Jennifer blacked out.

XX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XX

Peter's P.O.V.

I hope she is alright. She fell pretty far. OH CRAP that's magical water, oh, what have I read about that substance.

As I run I talk to my self…

"Why did I step in front of her."

"How stupid of me."

He finally got back to his house, ran up the stairs, and ripped every book off the shelve until he got the one he wanted. "All Magical Substances and their Effects on Mortals and Others". After reading for about an hour he realized that he wasn't able to see her for 10,000 years, then she would be un frozen and he could be her knight and shining armor.

XX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XX

10,000 YEARS LATER

XX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XX

Jennifer's P.O.V.

_Holy Crap! _Was all Jennifer can think about when she opened her eyes. _Where am I? _looking around she noticed that she was not alone. Counting about 4 guys and a girl in white uniforms and helmets. She picked the girl out from them because her hair fell below her helmet. When they move towards her she paniced and sprung up and knocked them all over and dug for her bag to find her knife, but her bags not there. _Oh no, where is my bag? _ Then she spotted it next to a wall of what looks like a huge cavern. Defending herself and ready for an attack, she puts her back against the wall and scoots toward her bag. Grabbed it and her knife out of it. Armed and ready to go. Jen looks for a way out. Finding it, a hole in the caverns celing with 5 ropes hanging down.

Sticking her knife in her boot, she sprinted to the first and closest rope, grabbed it and started climbing. Getting close to the top she looked down and saw no one was chasing her. _That's odd. Why aren't they chasing me?_

XX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XX

Ty for reading. I'll try updating more often just got a little busy and power went out. Now its typed and the next chapters are in revision and are soon going to be posted.

Please review and I'll reply.

I wont update till I get a few reviews good or bad I dont care

Gamergirl


	3. Chapter 3 The Meadow

**Chapter 3 Jennifer and Peter**

Hey I will separate the P.O.V.'s by the line of X's and the end of the chapter will end like that ass well.

Hey please review I'll reply to you in the chapter notes at the end.

Hi Guys! Thank you for taking the time to read the last chapter.

This is my first Vampire story but it is certainly my first fanfic.

Hey guys!

I would just like to say a special thanks to all of you who have added this story and of course anyone whose reading!

Reviews will make me post up faster and get me motivated.

I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AS WELL!

TY

Gamergirl

**Gamergirl**

* * *

_That's odd. Why aren't they chasing me?_

When Jen got to the top she found out why.

Standing at about 7 feet from the "well" opening was a 6 foot tall man, blonde hair and chalky grey eyes, with a heart stopping grin on his face. He took a step to me when I finally climbed out of the hole there is one thing that went through my mind. And that was. _RUN!_

As I took off I decided to take a path I used to always run if I was in trouble. I didn't think he knew it as well. I kept running not looking back. I ran to my house. Finally, I broke through the clearing and started shouting my brother and dads name. I couldn't believe my eyes. My house. It's gone. Well the foundation was there but everything else wasn't. _How long was I passed out? Where's my dad? My mom? My sister? My brother? Where are they? _I jump when I hear a booming laugh. My eyes search the meadow for the source. But, no good. Finally, I see the culprit. As he walks out from behind the still standing chimney I feel like I recognize him.

Finally, it clicks. It is the chalky gray eyed guy at the top of the well.

I take a step back and grab my bag from my shoulder. I reached in and grabbed my bow and quiver without taking my eyes off him. I put the quiver and my bag on my back. I pull out an arrow and equip it. There is that laugh again.

"What's so funny?" I stutter out. He takes a step closer to me.

"You are my dear." His lovely voice projects across the entire meadow.

"I am far from funny." Lowering my bow a bit I noticed that it was a bad idea about a second after I did it because he was in front of me. Directly in front of me. I gasp. "How did you… there is no way."

"Go back to my castle and I'll answer any questions you have."

* * *

Peter's P.O.V.

Walking along the path we came from I can here her talking quietly to herself.

"Why did he know where I was going? How did he get over to me so fast? What were those guards doing in the well with me? What's his name? Where did he come from?..." The questions just kept coming.

"You think too much"

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Wait. Why do you say I think toomuch?"

"Because I can read your mind."

"Oh. OK then."

She stops. I walk a stride or two and then realized that she stopped and turned around. "What?"

"What? You just told me that you read my mind. How the hell did you expect me to react? How can you read my mind?"

"Well Jennifer I'm not who you think I am."

"How do you know what I think you are?"

"Remember I can read your mind."

"Oh. That's right."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you what I am." I say to her over my shoulder.

"You're so mean to me." Jennifer states and pushes me so hard that I stumble and slam into a tree. I spins around and grabs her arms. She lets out a small squeak and pushes against me, pushing me backwards a step. I stumble over a fallen limb, crashing to the floor of the forest pulling Jennifer to the ground with me.

"That's mean!" she went to go get up, but I hold on to her with my iron grasp, I stopped her from getting up.

"Hey, let me go." I pull her closer to me taking in her scent and whispered in her ear.

"What if I don't want to?" Jennifer takes a minute to answer me. I take the time to feel her against me. She felt so good here in my arms. She would make an amazing queen, mother, and wife.

"Well, I don't…" Before she could finish I spun her around pushing her back against the ground and covering her with me body. I wanted to be on top and I wanted her to stop talking.

"You don't what?" I whisper.

"I was going to say, I don't think you have a choice." She narrows her eyes at me and I think its cute. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's where I think you're wrong." Between laughter

"No, I'm right." Jennifer moves against him. "Get off me." Jennifer screams pushing against me.

Without leaning down I whisper in her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"HELLLLL-NO" Jennifer screams.

Peter winces at her scream. And continues to whisper in her ear. "How can I get you to trust me?"

"For one you could get off me. I can't breathe."

Peter jumps up, reaching down to pick her up off the ground, pulling her fingers to my lips I whisper. "I'm so sorry, milady." _Oh crap I let it slip I didn't mean to crap. Crap what will she think?_ A million things run through my mind.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," I turn around "let's go to my castle."

* * *

Jennifer's P.O.V.

"Your castle?" I say under my breathe. "What's your name?"

"Peter" barely audible but I still hear it. I catch up to him and slid my arm through his.

"Well, peter is a nice name." I look at him when he suddenly stops and turns to me.

"What are you doing?" he growls.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I growl back. Placing my hands on my hips.

"I think your making a huge mistake."

"Why is that?" _Why am I taunting him? Have I lost my mind? His eyes are amazing. I want him pressed against me again. _An image tears through my mind. And then a saying. _"I can read your mind" CRAP! _

* * *

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction.

I'll try updating more often.

Now it's typed and the next chapters are in revision and are soon going to be posted.

Lemons will be in this story/book soon promise.

Please review and I'll reply.

I won't update till I get a few reviews good or bad I don't care

TY

Gamergirl

**Gamergirl**


	4. Chapter 4 The Realization

Sorry this update is so late hopefully the length makes up for it.

Getting to the last of the school year. As soon as I'm out ill post more often.

Hey I will separate the P.O.V.'s by the line of X's and the end of the chapter will end like that as well.

Hey please review I'll reply to you in the chapter notes at the end.

Hi Guys! Thank you for taking the time to read the last chapter.

This is my first Vampire story but it is certainly my first fanfic.

Hey guys!

I would just like to say a special thanks to all of you who have added this story and of course anyone whose reading!

Reviews will make me post up faster and get me motivated.

IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AS WELL!

TY

Gamergirl

**Gamergirl**

"_I can read your mind" CRAP! _

_How could I have forgotten? What is he going to do?_ All of a sudden I'm up against a tree. Stunned I put my hands against his chest ready to push him away. But, instead he leans into me and I instantly shut my eyes. Next thing I know he whispers in my ear and I shudder. "Let us head to my castle."

"Mmm. Hmm." Was all I could mutter.

"Fine." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me away from the tree. As we walk through the forest after about ten minutes he lets his arm drop. I sideways glance at him and I think he noticed to so I dart my eyes away from him and watch the tree tops. He is staring at me, I think, I can feel it, I turn to him and he is smirking at me. I push him with all my might. He lets out a low growl. I'm guessing he saw fear in my eyes because he immediately jumps up and wraps his arms around me and whispers. "I'm Sorry."

"Let's go somewhere warmer." When I let the last word out of my mouth, I shudder from the cold. He steps back from me and takes off his jacket and hands it to me. "No, you were it. You'll get cold." _Is he laughing?_ "I don't get cold, ever." _What? MMM. That black shirt fits him goooooood. You can see them amazing abs. That shirt shows off his assets real nicely. Why did he have to have such amazing muscles? What am I thinking? Can he hear me? Peter? You there? "Yes, I can hear you and yes I'm here." Holy Fuck! Did you say that out loud or in my mind? "Sweetheart, Not only can I hear your thoughts and look into your memories: I can project mine in yours." _ "What are you?" Peter steps to me and wraps his strong arms around me and whispers in my ear "Wanna play a game?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What's the game and what do I get if I win?"

"Ok, if you guess right, I'll take my shirt off."

"Ok, what's the game?"

"Guess who I am."

"You're Peter. That's Easy"

"No, guess what I am."

"You are human."

"I was."

"You were?"

"Yes"

"What are you now?"

"What do you know about me?"

_Other than being fucking amazing?_ Jennifer thought.

"You think I'm amazing?"

"FUCK"

"Really a pretty little woman like you saying that ugly word?"

"I keep forgetting that you can read my mind."

"Let us walk and talk."

"And where are we walking to?"

"Where do you plan on staying?"

"My house."

"It's burnt down."

"Oh, that's right."

"Come live with me."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't impose like that."

"You're not"

"But…"

"No, please stay with me."

" I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to rebuild my house."

"My people will."

"I can't ask you to do that"

"Then don't"

"I'm building my house by myself!"

"No, you are not."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"Fine." Jennifer walks away.

_How am I going to build a house by myself?_

'_You're not'_

_What the hell?_

'_Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?'_

_Who is that?_

'_Think about it Jen. You don't mind me calling you jen right?'_

_DO NOT CALL ME JEN! WHO THE HELL IS THAT IN MY HEAD?_

'_Did I make you angry? I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry.'_

_Who is that?_

'_It's Peter.'_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD PETER!_

'_I'm sorry. Quick question, though.'_

_What?_

'_Would you please stay at my castle for one night at least.'_

_Fine, but I'm changing._

'_Ok then. Meet you at your old house.'_

Changing into her hunting clothes, this consisted of:

Tight forest green pants

Brown knee-high boots

Brown leather gloves

Dark puffy under shirt

Green leather form fitting chest armor

A black leather belt (that had her latest fox tails for good luck, a green leather pouch of poisons, a black leather pouch of healing herbs, the sheath she had embroidered for her favorite blade, a plain sheath for her skinning knife, a leather pouch she kept her edible drinks and food)

A cloak that consisted of black wool for the inner fabric, brown trim around the edges, the outer fabric consisted of a dark forest green cloth. On the inner fabric she had embroidered for speed, agility, stealth, angelic power, Deflect/block, Heal, tongue/speech, fearless, soundless, sight, and strength. Each meaning something else and helping her in one way shape or form.

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction.

I'll post pictures of the embroidered symbols on my website.

I'll try updating more often.

Now it's typed and the next chapters are in revision and are soon going to be posted.

Lemons will be in this story/book soon promise.

Please review and I'll reply.

I won't update till I get a few reviews good or bad I don't care.

Chippie21-(chapter 1) –_Why exactly was she running?_**Jennifer is running because she thought someone was running after her.**

Chippie21-(chapter 2) – _So where did Peter come from and how old is he? I understand that she probably fell into a parallel world via the hole but I thought she ran into a wall instead of because she was avoiding someone in the way. _**Peter was keeping an eye on Jennifer and Peter is a vampire. The water froze her "time" time went on around her she didn't age. Peter didn't age due to the fact that he is a vampire. Peter stepped in front of her and it knocked her back into the well.**

Chippie21- (chapter 3) – _The story is really good so far but I just had a quick question. Did Jennifer age as Peter or is she still a young girl? Another thing is what happened to the magic water that she originally fell into?_**The water froze her "time" time went on around her she didn't magic water dried up.**

TY

Gamergirl

**Gamergirl**


	5. Chapter 5 Holy !

Sorry this update is so late hopefully the length makes up for it.

Getting to the last of the school soon as I'm out ill post more often.

Hey I will separate the P.O.V.'s by the line of X's and the end of the chapter will end like that as well.

Hey please review I'll reply to you in the chapter notes at the end.

Hi Guys! Thank you for taking the time to read the last chapter.

This is my first Vampire story but it is certainly my first fanfic.

Hey guys!

I would just like to say a special thanks to all of you who have added this story and of course anyone whose reading!

Reviews will make me post up faster and get me motivated.

Sorry for the short post.

IM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER AS WELL!

TY

Gamergirl

**Gamergirl**

Walking through the woods feeling like someone was following her. In one fluid motion, Jen bent down, grabbed her sheathed knife from her boot, spun around, and had the attacker that was following her against a tree and her blade at his throat.

"Heilige Scheiße" (Holy Shit)

"Wissen SieDeutsch?" (You Speak German?)

"Ja" (Yes)

"Bist duin allem gut?" (Are you good at everything?)

"Manche Dinge" (Somethings)

"Alle anderen Sprachen du sprichst?" (Any other languages you know?)

"Wie vielekennen Sie?" (How many of you know?)

"Nicht wenige"(Quite a few)

"Ball Park es." (Ball park it.)

"Ball Park das? Was soll das bedeuten?" (Ball Park it? What does that mean?)

"Rund um die Nummer." (Round the number)

"Etwa hundert." (About a hundred.)

" Ein paar zu nennen. Sag Hallo In jeder der Sprachen." (To name a few. Say Hello in each of the languages."

"Hello (English), 你好 (Chinese), Hej (Danish), Hallo (Dutch/German), Hei (Finnish), Bonjour (French), Γεια σας (Greek), Helló (Hungarian), Halo (Indonesian), Dia duit (Irish), Ciao (Italian), こんにちは (Japanese), Lorem (Latin), Olá (Portuguese), Alo (Romanian), привет (Russian), Hola (Spanish), Hallå (Swedish), Merhaba (Turkish), Xin chào (Vietnamese), Helo (Welsh)."

"Покажете." (Show off.)

"Наистина ли български?" (Really Bulgarian?)

"Hey. Don't. Judge. Me. Ever." Storming off

"Dang, sorry I asked."

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction.

I'll post pictures of the embroidered symbols on my website.

I'll try updating more often.

Now it's typed and the next chapters are in revision and are soon going to be posted.

Lemons will be in this story/book soon promise.

Please review and I'll reply.

I won't update till I get a few reviews good or bad I don't care.

TY

Gamergirl

**Gamergirl**


End file.
